


Riddlar's Riddles

by TEC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mystery, Poetry, Riddles, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEC/pseuds/TEC
Summary: Oh, Riddlar, Riddlar!Get Out Your Quill!Come on Over,Make a Riddle!If You Get a Synonym,And a Paragraph,You Can Get Rid of Glum,And Make Not a Knockoff,But a Laugh!Riddlar, Riddlar!The Protector of Riddlers!The One Who Makes The Questions,That Are Answered By Only Your Guesses.Riddlar, Make Your Riddles.Not That It Will Matter In The End.





	1. What am I?

* * *

Riddle Me! Riddle Me! Riddle Me this!

The Wind’s My Snitch, But There’s a Hitch.

I’m as Heavy as a Slaughter, but Light as a Feather.

Good luck Weathering This Brutal Weather.

They Say I’m Cold, And They are right, not even Ice Says I’m Nice

Riddle me! Riddle me! Riddle me this!

The Wind’s My Snitch, But There’s a Hitch.

You’re Running Out of Time, Heed My Rhymes.

Get Inside, It’s Cold Outside.

What Am I?


	2. Speak My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddlar! Not again.  
Make Riddles for Your Friends!

* * *

I am afraid of faces.

That would be your ace.

I am the jungle,

My voice makes you stumble.

My deadly sin,

will mark your Fin.

Wrath that would be,

Mine will be the last you see.

My bands of pitch that spell your end,

Unless there’s a mask on your head.

I am the true King,

My might pure Royalty.

Speak My Name.


	3. Never-Ending Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop it, Stop it!  
Enough of that!  
Thoughts of causes are nonsense.  
If you need cause, look to stars.  
And if not, we'll take no part,  
For you will take knife to heart.

* * *

No legs,

No heart,

What a wonderful start.

Divine violence,

Mortality totality,

The creature of reality.

Hatred to most,

Kind to few,

Many do not know what to do.

Potent death,

Mistakenly Poisonous,

The sight causes uproarious.

Fertility, immortality,

Transformation and rebirth,

The never-ending teeth of faith.


	4. Wander, Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder, Wonder...  
Why do you ponder?  
It's quite a wonder,  
The way you think like a thinker.  
You are causation,  
What will be the result?

* * *

Swimming Freely,

Clicking Gleefully,

Making Turns Oh So Gracefully.

Wondering Around,

Barely Making A Sound,

Underwater, Not Underground.

Herding Fish,

Making A Wish,

Hoping to Not Become A Dish.

Bullying A Shark,

Going Down in The Dark,

Eyes Wielding an Intelligent Spark.


	5. Grandmother of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underground,  
Not a sound,  
Hateful wound,  
Words muzzled.
> 
> Riddlar...  
This was you.

* * *

Mother of Weather,

Father of Hue,

Sister of Fire,

Brother of Blue.


	6. Grandfather of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Thoughts,  
They Never Stop.
> 
> Ticking the Wall,  
Resetting the Clock.
> 
> Pacing the Ground,  
Scheming Galore.
> 
> Strike at Midnight,  
Be Hung by Day.

* * *

Aunt of Sunshine,

Uncle of Waves,

Cousin of Stars,

Niece of Dreams,

Nephew of Insane.


	7. Dream, Dream, Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Improve,  
Refine,  
Reform.

* * *

Speck of Light,

Make a Wish,

Close your Eyes,

Dream to This.


	8. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Improve,  
Refine,  
Reform.

Not able to Ignore.  
Not able to Resist.  
Unable to not See.  
Hatred of own Mind.  
Deception of own Sanity.  
Hatred of Self.  
Hatred of Mind.  
It is Fine...


	9. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Improve,  
Refine,  
Reform.

Hard Shadows are what I See.  
Vivid Lines are hard to Reach.  
Reality is hard to Keep.  
Cold and Brittle is what my grip Feels.  
Harsh voices fill my Mind.  
Cruel ticking absorbs my Time.  
Nowhere for Comfort is what I know.  
Not a Soul in Sight, is all that is known.

Where am I?


	10. Tick-Tick-Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Improvise,  
Revise,  
Process.

Hands blackened.  
Lungs Scorched.

Powder flowing.  
Ignition glowing.

Hands Turning.  
Sand Shifting.

Wielding Power.  
Yielding Desire.

Cobble Gravestone.  
Bloody Stone.

Monument Occasion.  
Final Action.


	11. Breathe

Lungs are Compressing  
Fire is surrounding Me  
Air is so Sweet


End file.
